


Don't move, don't blink, don't stare

by River_Song20



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Female Doctor (Doctor Who), Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24178243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/River_Song20/pseuds/River_Song20
Summary: Sarah Jacksons grandfather has deposited her inheritance in a old house, within Sarah founds a statue of an angel. Without hesitation she brings the statue to her flat, not knowing about the danger the statue. In the moment she recognizes, a blue policebox lands in her garden.(A short story about a side character from my past work named The fourteenth Doctor.)





	Don't move, don't blink, don't stare

When the sun appeared behind the old oak trees, a small rusty truck drove to an old house overgrown with plants that was a few meters away from the city. Sarah Jackson, a brown-haired young woman, got out of the car. She put her hand over her forehead so that the rising sun would not dazzle her.

Her grandfather had deposited her inheritance there. Some old paintings, vases, figures, wooden toys and an armchair. Sarah had buried him with her family a week ago and since she had a hard job as a manager, she was only now able to collect her things. Mr. Ars, an older, sinister man, was waiting at the door. When Sarah, who found it very scary, was let in, he led her up to a room where her things were waiting. "Her grandfather was a nice guy. Too bad he left us so quickly. I would have loved to meet him again," muttered Mr. Ars as he unlocked the room. The floor creaked under Sarah's feet.

"Yes, he was very nice. He always told strange stories about his adventures and there was always a statue in it," Sarah replied. She entered the room and saw an old brown armchair and paintings that she could auction off. "Everything for you, Miss Jackson. If you need help, just call out loud." ,With these words Mr. Ars disappeared and left Sarah alone. She really should have asked some of her friends if at least they helped her with the chair. "Then I'll do it alone!", Sarah muttered to herself and started loading things into the truck.

After one hour she was almost done. Only the armchair was missing. Sarah breathed him to move, but he didn't move a bit. He seemed to be stuck. It was almost as if he was glued to the floor. Suddenly he gave in and tore a blanket with him that until now had covered something. Since many things were covered in the room, especially the things that weren't Sarah's, she didn't care much. When she tried to put the blanket back in its rightful place, she stopped moving.

An angel statue stood before her. The angel looked down at Sarah with her arms outstretched and her mouth wide open and her eyes scowling. "Oh god. She is beautiful!" said Sarah, tenderly touching the angel's face. It was freezing cold. "If you want, young lady, you are welcome to take her with you.", Mr. Ars stood in the door. "Your relatives and your grandfather's friends didn't wanted her and her grandfather himself said, that she was dangerous. Haha. the old joke cookie!".

Sarah didn't think long." I'll take it.", she replied. Mr. Ars helped her take down the chair and statue, which was surprisingly easier than Sarah had imagined.

With a thank you and one Greetings Sarah drove back home, not knowing that the angel had moved and made another grimace under the blanket covering him.


End file.
